charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes
Something Wicca This Way Comes was the first episode of season 1 of Charmed. It aired on October 7, 1998 and introduced the original Charmed Ones and supporting characters Andy and Darryl. The episode differed from the unaired pilot in that Alyssa Milano and T.W. King replaced Lori Rom and Chris Boyd as Phoebe and Andy. In addition, a number of new scenes were written and filmed. Something Wicca This Way Comes garnered 7.7 million viewers, breaking the record for the highest-rated debut for the WB.CNN - Charmed Has That Spelling Magic Cast Starring *Prue Halliwell - Shannen Doherty *Piper Halliwell - Holly Marie Combs *Andy Trudeau - T.W. King *Darryl Morris - Dorian Gregory *Phoebe Halliwell - Alyssa Milano Guest starring *Jeremy Burns - Eric Scott Woods *Roger - Matthew Ashford *Chef Moore - Chris Flanders Co-starring *Woman - Lonnie Partridge *Admitting Nurse - Charmaine Cruz *Pharmacist - Hugh Holub *News Reporter - Francesca Cappucci Synposis Piper is certain that sensible Prue will be delighted to hear that their impulsive younger sister Phoebe is coming home, but the siblings struggle to come eye to eye. Across town, meanwhile, Inspector Andy Trudeau is suspicious when a third woman in as many weeks is found stabbed in her apartment. He's sure there's a witchcraft connection to the case, but his partner's not convinced. And things get even stranger when the sisters look in the attic and discover the Power of Three...Charmed: Season One, episodes 1-3 References Book of Shadows *The book's first page is a title page with the date 1693. *Following the title page is an incantation to grant the sisters their powers. *The book mentions Melinda Warren. Food and drink *Jeremy sends Piper port. *Piper was crying while eating a bagel when she first met Jeremy. *For her audition, Piper makes roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce. Halliwell family *Melinda Warren was a witch who had the powers to move things with her mind, stop time, and see the future. She was burned at the stake, where she prophesized the coming of the Charmed Ones. *The sisters' have an alcoholic cousin, a manic aunt and an absent father. Halliwell Manor *The house belonged to the sisters' grandmother and left by her to the three when she died about sixth months prior. It had been in the family for generations. *The sisters keep a spare key for the front door of the house hidden in the front yard, which they call the hide-a-key. *Phoebe's bedroom was always the coldest room in the house. *The house has an attic which Prue and Piper have been unable to get into. *The main circuit box is located in the basement. Magic *The Halliwells own a spirit board which is engraved with a message from their mother. The planchette can be moved by an unseen force to spell out messages. *There are three essentials of magic; timing, feeling and the phases of the moon. *Midnight is the most powerful time to receive one's powers. San Francisco *Piper goes to Chinatown to buy ingredients for her audition. Witches *An athame is a double-edged steal knife used as a ceremonial tool by witches to direct energy. *Witches may practise their magic at altars with carvings on. *The triquetra is a common tattoo for witches. *Witches celebrate sabbats with pentagrams and offerings. List of deaths Behind the scenes Mistakes and inconsistencies *Moore hires Piper to work at L'Opera Ristorante. However, in I've Got You Under My Skin she is shown to be working at Quake. Novel adaptation Notes and references